


That time Loki thought it might be a good idea to steal the Wanderer’s Staff

by Ghelik



Series: Loki & Friends [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Asgardian Loki, Bad Ideas, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Nilfheimr, Shapeshifter Loki, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Svađilfari, and Angrbođa go on an ill-advised adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Loki thought it might be a good idea to steal the Wanderer’s Staff

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is often portrayed as a lonely child, with only Thor and the Warrior’s Three and Sif as friends. But those are Thor’s friends, not Loki’s. I think it unlikely that he had no friends of his own. That in all of Asgard no one else is keen on magic, that he’s the only one who likes misdirection and tricks or Asgard’s library.
> 
> So I set out to write about Svađilfari and Angrbođa, Loki’s best friends in the world.

The cave was cold, colder than anywhere they had been before in their –relatively – short lives. At two hundred and three Loki and Svađilfari weren’t yet adults but had long since left their childhoods behind.

  
They were currently squatting in a small cave in Niflheimr, trying not to let their small fire die, the green-and-blue flames trembling in the wind. They had not been counting on this sort of storm when they set out to find the mystical Wanderer’s Staff. And the storm was only the last of their misadventures on this ill-advised journey.

  
They huddled closer together, Svađilfari wincing when his trembling jolted his injured shoulder. It didn’t help that most of their clothing had been burned by the Wanderer’s Staff’s Protector, either.

  
In hindsight the whole trip had been badly planned and, had it been Thor the one to drag him out of Asgard, Loki would have been happy to point this out. Extensively.

  
“Who would have thought”, Svađilfari’s teeth were clattering, “that such an old man would have that much power…”

  
“Well, the amount of power a wizard has, increases with age, so… It was rather obvious.”

 

Svađilfari closed his eyes, leaning his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Loki”, the blue in their green-blue fire growing a little with his irritation. “Shut up.”

  
“I’m sure we can take him. We only have to figure out what he wants.”

 

Svađilfari huffed. “Probably be left alone.” Silence. “I’m freezing my butt off here. And this fire is useless.”

  
Loki usually didn’t admit to a mistake. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times he sincerely apologized for some misdeed. All two of them had been to his mother. But he usually knew when he had wronged his friends. And this trip had been his idea. He was the one who wanted to practice world walking. He was the one who wanted to see the Wanderer’s Staff, and who should have done a better research. Well, the last one was a fault the three of them could share. 

  
Thinking of friends, where was Angrbođa? Being the only one of the party that hadn’t been injured by the Wanderer’s Staff’s Protector, he had set out to find their missing horses since he was the best tracker in Asgard. He should be back by now.

  
Svađilfari shock harder, the blue in their fire going out altogether for a frightening two seconds before coming back.

  
Loki closed his eyes, taking stock of his magic. He was very hungry after having used so much of it already, but he still had a little energy left: enough for one more working. Which would leave him completely vulnerable should someone attack them now, but he was at fault here and he owed it to Svađilfari.

  
His instructors always told them never to use up all of their magic, or they risked a rather uncomfortable death. But, well… what was one more bad decision at this point? He concentrated on the warm fur and heavy muscle he wanted and pulled his magic over himself like a warm blanket. He blacked out for a moment, but when he came to he had long fur, was big and the cold seemed far away. He extended one of his new wings over Svađilfari, who burrowed against his side, careful not to step on his broken leg.

  
His stomach growled, only to be answered by Svađilfari’s.

  
“Well… maybe Angr has gone hunting,” he stuttered against Loki’s furred neck. “It would be like him. Bloody mountain boy.”

  
Loki huffed a laugh. A downside to this form was that he couldn’t talk anymore. But at least his now enormous body was big enough to warm their small cave.

 

***

 

Angrbođa found them come morning, after the twenty longest hours Loki had ever lived. The snow had settled, blanketing everything white-grey.

 

Angrbođa was majestic, the snake of his house glinting on his shield and a bunch of rabbit-like creatures hanging from the saddle.

 

He had found all three of their horses, wandering aimlessly next to a lake, but had been incapable of forcing them back into the storm. So he had gone hunting and then come up with a witty plan to overthrow their opponent while he was at it.

  
Having healed his shoulder during the night, Svađilfari was quick to admit it was a clever idea and, it would bee too bad to go back empty-handed after all. So they set Loki’s leg and went out again to meet with the Wanderer’s Staff’s Protector.

  
It wasn’t so much a fight as last time but, in the end, they slew the beast and loaded the riches the found onto their horses’ backs before starting the journey back to Asgard, laughing and speculating all the way about the many tales the bards would sing about them.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my stories, this was unbetad
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting


End file.
